My New Drug
by BiohazardBrie
Summary: Amber Sweet has a new surgery and is in need of Zydrate. Nothing new. She sneaks out to get it, since Rotti wont allow her to get a hold of any Zydrate from the safety and monitoring of GeneCo. He has no idea of her addiction
1. I can get it myself

"God dammit Amber quit yer' fuckin' whining, you little whiny bitchy, dad just please, fucking allow her another damn hit of that Zydrate shit, for fucks sake she won't shut up about the damn 'pain'!" The older of the Largo siblings yelled as he chased after Amber. Amber ran out of the room screaming.

"Dad, get him away from me, Luigi, leave me the fuck alone!" She screamed, turning to chuck a book she had picked up as she ran at him. "Fuck off!" She said stumbling and crashing into Pavi.

"Aye per dio, sorella…slow-a down!" He said helping her up and pulling her aside. "Luigi, go-a back to-a your work, she-a won't be a bother any-a more!" He said rolling his eyes and pushing her to her couch that sat in the middle of Rotti's office. "Papa, is-a there any way you can get her just another small dosage, I know you don't want-a her to-a get hooked, but this-a was a big surgery!" Pavi said taking a seat and sighing.

Amber dusted herself off, once more standing up. "He won't let me, he tells me to go rest!" She complained.

"Papa, no-a body wants-a to hear her whine!" Pavi muttered as he pulled out his hand mirror, preening himself and slicking his hair back, he grinned at himself and winked.

"Amber, please,…you don't need it! And quit harassing Luigi, Pavi…just make sure they don't-…" Rotti closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "You all are disappointing, never mind!" He said standing up and leaving the office. Amber and Pavi gazed at each other.

"I'm going now!" Amber said and turned to follow after her father. She wasn't exactly heading to her room. She bit her lip, waiting for her father to turn down the hall way as she booked down the other way, and to the employee elevators that led to the basement and inventory stock of GeneCo.

She stepped foot into the elevator she began to strip down, she took off her knee length skirt, leaving only tight fitting black shorts, and fishnets. Along with it, she took off her blazer, to reveal a little black bra with a hot pink fur rim. She grinned, ruffling her hair and fixing the laces and buckles on her knee high boots. As soon as the elevator doors parted she slipped her slender body passed the doors, and down an empty hall way. No one came down the hallways often and though GENterns and even Luigi worked down there with the Organ inventory, it was always easy to sneak out of GeneCo. She tested the theory often enough to know the right times to leave and come back through certainDoors.

She looked around, as she opened a back door and set foot to the dull city in which she lived, and would one day have hopes of ruling. Sanitarium. Amber's sharp ended heels clacked against broken pavement, slipping themselves between each of the cracks, and even scratching some of the gravel as she strutted along down the darkened streets. Street lamps burning out here and there, needing to be replaced, and fixed, however it was still lighting the streets well enough to see, yet get away with a wrong doing.

A perfect way for even a Drug dealer to sell his drugs, enough light to be seen by those who needed him, and not enough light to be caught by those who hated him, the Graverobber, the most wanted man in Sanitarium, Rotti could only hope to catch him. Night by night he would stand, in the same old alley, with the same old junkies and sell the blue glow. Better known as, Zydrate. On a good night he'd have new customers, and make a rockin' amount of money. On a bad night, he'd have to deal with just the ones who literally stuck around him even as he tried to sleep. A night in which would drive off his customers, into pure terror. Only one thing caused him to be short on business. The Repo man, but that's for another story.


	2. Hook, Line and Sinker

Graverobber sat quietly counting up his profit so far, the night was rather chilly and he watched as some of the junkies started up the fire pit in garbage can to keep warm. He scoffed. He never understood why they dressed the way they did. It always got so cold at night. Many of them left due to the weather. He sighed, shaking his head and putting his cash away, deep in the pocket of his jacket. He leaned back and waited. Occasionally, someone would come up to him, demanding a hit, or a plain old vial for a later use. He would sit up, from his comfort and do the exchange. Cash for 'Z'.

It wasn't long before his comfort and peace of mind was disturbed by a few junkies yelling, or screaming- even running if they were smart enough- he sat up, looking down the alley. A think smirk curled upon his face, causing his pale cheeks to arch up.

That little silhouette, with its unique set of curves and way of moving, slipping passed its surrounding. It was so familiar, always, he was so used to it, and just seeing it brought a sense of nostalgia. Graverobber figured he'd best stand up and prepare some stamina for this one.

Only one person could set him so eagerly on his toes and inject such frustration in his veins all at once.

Amber Sweet, of course, who else? "Well, well...look what the cat dragged in, a rather elegant piece of work tonight!" He said sarcastically. "Miss Sweet, it's been a while…" Graverobber looked the woman over as she approached him, alone for once. He looked relieved. "Where are the boys?" He asked curiously, referring to her valets of course.

Amber smirked as she paced around him, eyeing him like shark yearning for its pray to just drop dead, in surrender. Of course Graverobber always put up quite a fight when in the mood. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly and stopped, standing a few feet in front of the necro-merchant. "They have the day off!" She said and gave a little scoff, and roll of the eyes. "Why do you care so much?" Amber took a step forward. "Nonetheless, that's not the point, I'm here for the Zydrate!" She said as she directed her gaze to his eyes, locking them in with hers.

He pushed her away and smirked. "You know the drill!" He said as he swung out a vial, holding it in his hand tightly. "You want?" He muttered in a teasing voice. The girl was desperate for it and he knew it. "Pay up!

"Amber frowned and stepped right back up to him as she was pushed away. "Don't push me!" She chimed and she tried reaching out for the vial, only to have him yank it away, using his height to an advantage. "I don't have the money!" Amber said softly.

Graverobber narrowed his eyes. He always found it sickly amusing how the richest girl, or rather daughter of the richest man in the world, never had money to pay him. "Amber!" He said, his low baritone voice taking to a serious level. "I won't give you any Z, not for free!" He said and pushed her back again. "Come back another time!"

The gothic Barbie pouted, her maroon lips pursed out and as her brows furrowed. She stepped back up to him once again. "Graves, you jerk, I'll pay next time!

He turned to face her. "You always say that!" He muttered, Graverobber always dealt with her bull shit. Not tonight though! He began to walk away, shoving the vial back into its spot on his clothing.

Amber took a deep breath, but it was worth a shot, it worked before. She followed after him quietly. "Y-you know…" She started off, and then exhaled sharply. "There's other ways for me to pay!" She grinned, waiting for his response.

He stopped. 'Dear god!' he said to himself. Where has he heard this before and how many times? He thought. Why he turned back to face her, he'd never know. "Oh is that so?" He asked with a devious smirk. He smacked himself mentally for letting her catch him into snickered. "Hook, line and sinker!" She muttered to herself from where she stood.


	3. Other ways to pay

Graverobber sighed, and began to walk back over to her, giving her a wicked grin. If she could play her bitching little games, and get whatever the hell she wanted, then he could certainly play along, and do it his way. He looked at her from his hovering height and shoved her back into a wall, and rather forcefully.

Amber yelped in some discomfort, but re-situated herself, he hands clamped to the brick wall, as her black painted nails scratched against it. She grinned, she had to admit, his minor violence was always a turn on. She arched her back; she wanted to test his patience, and his anger. "Rough now aren't we?" She asked narrowing her eyes, pressing a hand firmly to his chest trying to push him away.

He jerked her back, slapping the fragile hand away. "Shut up Amber, you put this upon yourself!" He said leaning in to bite at her neck. "I don't…get it, I just don't!" He said in a low tone. "Why you do the fucking things you do!" He surveyed her once more, as a sinister grin curled upon his pale face. He slipped his hands around her torso and began unhooking the snaps to her bra. "You're such a wretch!" He placed his knee between her legs and placed his hands firmly on her body.

Amber bit her lip, as her long lashes fluttered to where the shadows rested just above her high cheek bones were. She ran a hand down his body, shrugging off his coat, tossing it aside. And with no hesitation she ran her hands up his shirt and pressed her hips to his roughly. "Well you don't seem to mind going in for this 'wretches' treat!" She mumbled as she closed her eyes and wrapped a leg around his waist pulling him closer to her as she worked at undoing the buttons to his shirt.

Why did he accept this form of payment from her, every time she failed to pay, this was how she made it up to him. He wasn't complaining, no. He just wished that in some sense, this could be done on their own time and not for payment or business exchange. "Point taken miss Sweet!" He mumbled as he watched her work at the shirt, and soon helped her take it off.

Amber ran a trail of kisses along his neck, biting gently on his collar bone as she tugged at his pants, and unbuttoned them. She looked up at Graverobber with a more than curious and eager daring look.

He exchanged the expression with a smile, looking back at her, as he leaned down, ducking to her height, placing a kiss on her neck, and soon locking his lips to hers.

The two continued their slight whispers and teasing amongst each other before they suddenly heard a few loud screams, and sirens of many. Graverobber looked at her, narrowing his eyes as he backed away to grab his clothes and tossed Amber hers. "The fucking GeneCops…" He muttered and quickly dressed himself. He watched Amber struggle to get her shoes back on.

"Well don't blame me; you act like I called them, and as if I really had the time!" She rolled her eyes and watched a few people run down across the alley way, to their safety. Amber winced as she heard a few gun shots and wounded screams.

Graverobber shook his head. "So what's the deal, you heading back home, or are you coming with me to a safer place?" He asked calmly, and not seeming to be phased my any of this what so ever.

Amber shrugged. "You really think I can go back and not be seen?" Amber's raven hair fell to the side as she gave him an annoyed look and tilt of the head. "I'm going with you!" She took a few steps into the Alley, curious to see how close their 'enemy' was.

The necro-merchant stepped out after her. "Not now kid, let's go!" He said urgently as he grabbed hold of her hand and yanked her down the alley, in hopes to find a safer place.


End file.
